


Jack, Violence Jack.

by AngelFlower



Category: Violence Jack (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Canon-Typical Violence, Past Abuse, Rape, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-10 08:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: As always, Jack saves someone from being brutalized but more comes out of this one.





	1. Uh.... Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Title may change.

"Fuck, your pussy is so good" the man thrusted deep inside her, her face scrunched up in disgusted, his hands laid at her side's as he thrusted painfully inside of her. "Fuck... You" she said through tears and a strained voice, he only giggled at her protest. 

"There's no one here to..heh..fuck... To save you" he mocked her, (Y/n) didn't struggled to get away, he was already on top of her, tearing her apart. 

The man who was violating her had spotted (Y/n) walking around the barren wasteland that was Kantou and thought she'd be a good fuck. He was nothing but a monster, he'd rape and murder anyone who came his way, brutalizing them with no emotion but a sick sadistic feeling deep inside him.

(Y/n) had been helpless before, but not like this, she'd never been violated in such a way, she's never been torn apart from the inside. This was unbearable, she ran away to escape the abuse.

but In a place like this…. There's no escape.

Suddenly, the man stopped and a thick liquid dripped onto her (s/t) face and the man's body fell on her, she felt the liquid fall into her (h/c) hair. The weight was lifted off her and thrown to the side, indicated by the loud this the body made. 

She finally opened her eyes, and was met with the sight of a massive man, 8'2, with muscles of a gorilla, and fangs of a wolf, and in his massive hand laid proportionate Jack Knife, dripping with blood. Her eyes widened in fear and she struggled with the binds behind her back. 

"I'm not here to hurt you." He simply said, he grabbed her shirt and lifted her up, she felt exposed but couldn't worry about that at this moment. He turned her around and swiftly cut the binds holding her wrists. 

She released a sigh of relief and rubbed her red, bleeding wrists. "Thank you.. Uh.… What's your name?" She asked, looking up at him. 

He grinned "Jack, Violence Jack."


	2. Too Many Questions

"Violence Jack.… What a.. um.. unique name" she looking around, the man's head was left on the ground far from his decapitated body. She spotted her pants, she pulled down her shirt to cover herself up. Jack's eyes followed her "Could you turn away, please?" her eyes were red from crying and her nose stuffed. 

Jack nodded and turned around, she quickly grabbed her underwear and pants and hastily pulled them on. "You can look now" she wiped her nose with her sleeve as snot leaked out. Jack turned around, she was avoiding his gaze and shifting side to side "follow me" Jack said. 

Her eyes narrowed in confusion, she was suspicious but something made her trust his word. She followed him "whe-where are we going?" She stuttered, she was shaken up by what happened. "I don't know" her eyes widened and narrowed in slight anger "what do you mean you 'don't know'?!" Her voice was raised but not shouting.

"We'll see where the wind takes us" she jumped in front of him, stopping his in his tracks "wha-what's wrong with you?!" Her (e/c) eyes were beginning to fill with tears again, she was obviously distraught. "You ask to many questions" he pushed her out of the way.

Her face twisted with anger as she stared at his walking form, but it quickly fell as she though of being all alone again. She got up and followed behind him, his was much faster than her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this. I attempted to write this in a Go Nagai style and he has no idea how women work so I'm trying to fix that.


	3. Following eyes and silence.

The walk was long and silent, no words exchanged for quite some time. The two didn't look each other in the eye, (Y/n)'s eyes stared at her feet, her shoes untied. She thought about what had happened, she should be more distressed, right? Crying and breaking down, but she wasn't, no, she was far from that. The longer they walked, the less she wanted to break down, it was as if his presence stopped her, comforted her. She shook her head at this, she knew getting comfortable with someone only left her open for something disgusting to happen.

Jack could sense her feelings, perhaps this was his sixth sense, he always knew what someone was feeling, the deepest and darkest emotions they possessed, ones he doesn't think he has ever experienced. He looked down at her as she walked by his side. He had made sure he slowed down his pace so she could keep up.

"Can... Can we stop now?" (Y/n) spoke up, she had stopped walking as he continued, he stop, turning around to look at her. She finally looked up, he was staring at her, his menacing eyes, his blank face. But he suddenly closed his eyes as to contemplate. Stopping would leave her valuable, but with Jack there she wouldn't be, though Jack wasn't planning on staying long.

"Fine" he said as he opened his eyes, she breathed a shaky sigh of relief, she was tired, her body felt like it was going to collapse at any moment. Jack sat down right where they were, resting his elbow on his knee, she stared at him for a moment, Jack only stared back. "I guess it can just be anywhere, huh? Okay, uhh, where do I sleep?" She asked, Jack grabbed his coat and threw it at her. 

"Oh, thank you" she put it on the ground and sat on top of it, she avoided Jack's following eyes. Every small move she made, his dark eyes followed her, she didn't dare speak, even though Jack had saved her, his presence still made her uneasy, she trusted him enough not to kill or rape her, but he didn't seem to talk much and she was gonna respect that... Or maybe she was just afraid to make him angry on accident, she didn't want him to leave her all alone.


End file.
